


Dangerous to Dream

by ktshdw



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktshdw/pseuds/ktshdw
Summary: Takes place during “My Struggle IV” what happened that we did not see? How did Scully learn she was pregnant once again with a miracle child? We never go that privilege on either of her pregnancies NOT COOL AND RIP OFF CHRIS CARTER. So, this is my version.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dangerous to Dream

Scully felt terrible her stomach had been churning for days. Mulder had recently gotten over the flu and she just assumed she came down with it as well. Though Mulder had gotten better and she was not; everything made her sick. She did her best at hiding it but when you share a home with someone it isn't as easy as it once was. They shared everything apparently sickness was included. Most of the time she got up earlier than he did, so she went downstairs. There was a ¾ bathroom downstairs where if she needed to, she could throw up. She learned that tea helps the nausea but there still are times certain things tea couldn't make better. Mulder made his way down the stairs just as Scully was exiting the bathroom “You okay Scully?” he asked innocently, “Yeah, I just can't seem to shake this flu. I'm going to the pharmacy and written a script to help. Do you think you could finish getting your own breakfast?” “Absolutely, you just go get better.” Scully goes upstairs to change out of her pajamas when fixing her hair, a familiar feeling came over her abdomen, cramping almost. “What? I thought I was done with this part of my life.” She reaches for her purse and pulls out her phone retrieving the calendar. “Let’s see...its March 17th so let’s see one...two...three continuing to count back on her calendar we can only assume she is finding out the last period she had, her cycles are very irregular due to her infertility. She often went six months or more between periods it wasn't that unusual. “Okay January 3rd, spotting, January 19th spotting once again, not unusual for her, two months a little earlier “that's unusual” Scully shakes her head, “stupid menopause” she mumbled. She put her phone back in her purse pulls out a small bag and retrieves a liner “Just in case” she softly says. With a new outfit on, her purse and car keys a quick kiss from Mulder and she exits the door to head to the pharmacy. 

Twenty minutes later she's handing the pharmacist the scripts. An antibiotic, pain reducer, and anti-nausea pill. She was told it would be 20 minutes before they would be ready and walks around the pharmacy collecting a few things she may need. Electrolyte solution, feminine products, and of course chocolate. When she runs into a young woman probably in her mid-20's she is struggling on making a decision on what early pregnancy test to get. “I'm sorry, I'm a bit embarrassed to ask but what pregnancy test is best?” The question takes Scully aback, “I'm sorry it has been a while since I took one of these my son is 17, I'm sure that they have changed over the years, but if I remember correctly, I took this one.” Scully reaches for the First Response 2-pack test kit. “Thank you” the young woman said as she took the test from Scully's hand. Soon after the pharmacist calls her name, her scripts are ready. “To be young again” Scully says quietly as she walks away from the pregnancy tests. She heads over with her basket of extras and checks out, “Feel better” the pharmacy technician says as Scully walks out the door. 

Another 20 minutes later she arrives home as she walks through the door Mulder is finishing loading the dishwasher with his breakfast dishes. The lingering smell of eggs and bacon makes Scully runs to the ¾ bathroom dropping the pharmacy bag on the floor. Mulder picks up the bag and begins to put things away; he pulls the electrolyte solution on out and places it on the counter along with the chocolate. Medication went into a cupboard above the sink and the feminine products into the linen closet next to the bathroom where Scully was currently in. Her personal life was never a secret to him she was quite open when she did have her period especially now that it took months to even get one. Her knew her cycle as well as she did. More than one time he had to stop at the drugstore for her. Though over the years it was less frequent, her cycles were very abnormal. She said menopause but he knew it was the testing she went through when she was abducted. She was left unable to conceive which meant her period was very infrequent, to say the least. 

A few moments later Scully emerges from the bathroom her hair a little disheveled and with very little color in her cheeks. She smiles weakly at him “Sorry” “Don't worry about it you okay?” “I will be once I take my medication.” Scully pours a glass of water from the water cooler setting it on the counter as she takes a pull out of each of the bottles in the cupboard., with one sip she swallows them. “Do you want anything to eat?” “No, my stomach is very unsettled, if I were to eat something now, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to keep it down. I think I'll just have some tea.” “Maybe after your meds kick in, you'll be able to stomach lunch, I have something special planned.”

Scully awoke on the coach a blanket draped across her, funny she doesn't remember falling asleep she could smell lunch and hear Mulder whistling while he finished, stretching she sites up on coach and turns to Mulder as he looks up from his pans. “Hey how are you feeling?” “Pretty good Zofran is a Godsend, still a little nauseous but I think it’s only because I am hungry. If you remember I threw up my breakfast.” “I do actually, I'm glad you are feeling better lunch is just about ready.” 

A few hours later Scully and Mulder are on the couch watching a movie. Scully was feeling better however not 100% she did manage to keep down her lunch. She still was feeling fatigued but at least the nausea had been under control. Scully breaks the silence, “You want to hear something strange, today at the pharmacy while I was waiting for my prescriptions a young woman asked me what the best pregnancy test was. She was so young probably in her mid-20's asking me of all people what was the best pregnancy test to take.” “Did you help her out, you are a doctor after all.” “Well the last time I took one of those was a while ago it’s been 18 years. I'm sure they have changed since then. I did my best but being there with that young woman brought back a lot of memories I have long forgotten.” “Really, like what?” “How I felt when I found out I was pregnant with William; I was in that position before. I didn't believe the doctor when he told me my blood test came back positive for pregnancy. It was the last thing I ever expected. I had to buy a test as soon as I was discharged, I wanted to see those lines. I have taken dozens of pregnancy test over the IVF cycles we were doing I never once saw more than 1 line. But when I saw those 2 lines on that test my heart just melted. Only thing that was missing was you.” “And?” Mulder asks curiously, “How did it feel to see 2 lines on a test?” “Amazing” Then as if a 3 light bulb turned on in her head Scully's eyes grew large. “I forgot something I need to pick up I'll be right back.” “Wait, do you want some company?” “Ah, no it will only be a moment would you like me to pick up anything for you while I'm out?” Scully asks trying to evade the next question. “Yeah, some sunflower seeds I'm almost out.” “Of course, I'll be right back.” With that Scully grabbed her purse and keys from the counter kissed Mulder on the forehead and walked out the door rather quickly.

At the pharmacy once again, Scully makes her way to the home pregnancy test isle, could it be she wondered could it be true as she looked at all the selections of tests before her. “Now I understand the difficulty that young woman was having there are so many here, more than there was 18 years ago.” Having another child at this point in her life was dangerous to say the least but she had longed for a child for 17 years since the day she had to give her son away to protect him. It was the hardest decision she had ever made. Did she dare to dream that the impossible had finally happened, was she pregnant once again? There was only 2 times that she felt awful during her cancer treatment and when she was pregnant with William. Since she was just given the news that she was still in remission it had to be the other. “A baby?” She reached over and grabbed a regular pregnancy test with the lines one that she was familiar with and a “new” one that give you a digital response of “Pregnant” or “Not Pregnant”. She quickly went to selfcheckout and paid for the tests placing them in her purse perhaps out of embarrassment perhaps to keep it a secret from Mulder until she was sure she was pregnant again, with their second miracle child. “Soon we will know for sure” she whispered as she drove home.


End file.
